


Lit

by fire_bolero (tria_star)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tria_star/pseuds/fire_bolero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles on the theme "lit"</p><p>Lit (verb): past participle of "light"<br/>Lit (adjective, informal): intoxicated<br/>Lit (noun, Fr): bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lit

The flat I shared with Reinhard on our junior officer salary had one bedroom with two single beds, but it was a rare morning that I woke up alone.

Some nights he slid into my bed with no other announcement than the sudden softness of his cheek sweeping against my chest. Other nights he hauled me out of sleep with savage kisses and breathless entreaties.

"Are you mine, Kircheis?" he would whisper urgently, his long, slender fingers raking across my scalp and entwining themselves in my hair.

"Yes, Reinhard-sama."

He could not sleep in total darkness, so he always left the shutters open to let in the night sky. His quirk was my delight. I never loved him more than I did in the starlight.

Afterwards, when I listened to his heart pounding next to mine, I would marvel at how human it sounded.

* * *

On the first night of the _Brunhild_ 's maiden voyage, the new Admiral summoned me to his quarters to share a bottle of champagne. I sipped and listened while he rhapsodized about the glory we would earn together in the coming months.

"You'll have a flagship of your own soon enough," he predicted confidently, sitting on the edge of his bed. "At the head of a fleet, I can give you missions worthy of your skill, and the brass will have no choice but to recognize you."

"Yes, Your Excellency."

"Don’t call me that, not when we’re alone," he chided, gently. "You and I are the same. Commoner, noble - none of that will matter in our universe."

His eyes grew brighter the emptier the bottle became. I did not share his thirst for champagne, but I felt myself growing lightheaded all the same. He was in one of those fine moods where brave and bewitching words flew carelessly from his tongue.

" _Brunhild_ ," he murmured. "It's a fitting name, isn't it? Brunhild was a Valkyrie. The warrior Siegfried walked through fire and freed her with a kiss."

The golden-haired Valkyrie in front of me tossed aside his champagne flute and pulled me into his lap.


End file.
